leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash (TCG)
| setlogo = DP4 Boosters.png | altname = Moonlit Pursuit Dawn Dash | alt = Moonlit Pursuit Dawn Dash | cards = 143 | setnum = 36 | release = October 26, 2007 | deck1 = | deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | prevset = Secret Wonders | japrevsetname = Shining Darkness | nextset = Legends Awakened | janextsetname = Cry from the Mysterious/Temple of Anger }} Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash (Japanese: 月光の追跡, 夜明けの疾走) is the collective name given to the fourth Japanese expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl era of the Trading Card Game. The set is split into two subsets, Moonlit Pursuit and Dawn Dash. Information In order to cover two different aspects of , the fourth Japanese expansion of the DP Series was split into two subsets. The first, Moonlit Pursuit, is based on the legendary Pokémon and its rivalry with , with the name referencing the fact that Cresselia is a roaming Pokémon. The second, Dawn Dash, is based on and , the two new evolutions of . The five previous Eeveelutions were also included in the two subsets. With the expansion split in two, 130 of its 143 cards were also split between the two subsets. 65 cards were available only in Moonlit Pursuit and another 65 were available only in Dawn Dash. Thirteen cards, including Eevee (which was required for its evolutions spread across the two subsets) and the basic Energy cards, could be obtained in either of the subsets. The cards released in the expansion have spanned a total of three English-language expansions. This was for several reasons: the five-and-a-half month gap between the release of this and , the previous expansion; the removal of cards from that expansion that were related to the tenth Pokémon movie; and the fact that, at the time of its release, had not been officially announced in English-language territories. The first cards from the expansion were released in : these were Weavile, Gardevoir, Gardevoir LV.X and Honchkrow LV.X. Roselia, Roserade, Magmar, Magmortar, Electabuzz and Electivire from the expansion's half deck were also moved into the expansion. After that, almost all cards from Moonlit Pursuit, as well as several cards from Dawn Dash, were released as , based on and , as well as the tenth Pokémon movie, The Rise of Darkrai. Finally, the remaining cards from both subsets, along with cards from the and some , were released in . Trivia * The expansion retires the long-standing , which had been in circulation since 1999. In Moonlit Pursuit, the new Helix Fossil card is available for evolution into , as are Dome Fossil and Old Amber in Dawn Dash for evolution into and respectively. With this change, all Fossil Pokémon now have their own Trainer card from which to evolve. * This expansion features the first new Special Energy cards of the DP Series: Call Energy, Health Energy and Recover Energy. * The contents of the spanned the same three English expansions as the two subsets; however, some reprints with alternate artwork were also released in . Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |} de:Yoake no Shissō (TCG) ja:ポケモンカードゲームDP 拡張パック 夜明けの疾走